SpongeBob: The Complete Eleventh Season (Fanon)
SpongeBob SquarePants - Season 11 Fanon 11x01 - Krusty Squidward - Squidward adds a new meal to The Krusty Krab Menu named The Squiddy Surprise(a krabby patty with added spices and pepper) but this meal is disgusting. Squidward seeks help from both SpongeBob and Mr.Krabs on how to fix this meal before the townspeople throw a hunger riot. 11x02 - Allowance Trouble - Plankton creates a bank account and starts putting money into it to buy new auto parts to create a robot to destroy The Krusty Krab to obtain either a Krabby Patty sample or the formula itself. SpongeBob tries his best to hack the account for good with Sandy's help to save The Krusty Krab. 11x03 - Flower Fun - SpongeBob and Patrick are being forced by Squidward to plant a new flower garden for him after they accidentally destroyed the previous one with their football. Being bored, they decide to create minigames involving flowers. 11x04 - Mayor Dare - Sandy dares SpongeBob to run for mayor thinking he will make Bikini Bottom really good again but SpongeBob is at a crossroads since Sandy and Patrick are his only supporters and his two rival candidates are Squilliam and Plankton. 11x05 - Spongey Rescue - Sandy Cheeks and Patrick Star have to save SpongeBob from a crime organization in downtown lead by a criminal named Hammerhead. They are holding SpongeBob hostage since they can't stand his antics. 11x06 - Grandmas Need Their Grandsons - Patrick Star's grandmother, Maw Tucket, comes to Bikini Bottom wanting to take Patrick away to make a living in her line of business of clothes making so she can retire and Patrick can be successful. SpongeBob, with the help of Sandy, Mr.Krabs, Gary and a reluctant Squidward have to think up and offer other jobs so Patrick can stay. Inspired by the Big Time Rush episode where James's mother wanted her son but really not for work. Maw on the other hand wants her grandson to be the next Maw Tucket of clothes making. 11x07 - Mermaidman And Barnacleboy 9 - In the ninth installment of the Mermaidman and Barnacleboy episodes, Mermaidman is sick from the flu and needs some elderberry tea to get healthier and pairs Barnacleboy up with SpongeBob and Patrick to search the city for elderberries. Ironically, Plankton is the only one with elderberries setting up a conflict. 11x08 - Krabby Kare - SpongeBob gets into a jellyfishing accident and instead of going to the hospital, Mr.Krabs decides to care for him in the "Krabby Kare" program. Squidward, angry that SpongeBob is getting special treatment, tries to injure himself so he is eligible for "Krabby Kare." 11x09 - Roller Coaster Toaster - The super coaster roller coaster train cart at Glove Universe, gets stuck with SpongeBob and Patrick in it. Sandy tries to rescue them using many of her inventions to get the cart moving again before it either derails or SpongeBob, Patrick and the other occupants get severe heat exhaustion since it is a really hot day out. Squidward meanwhile notices his annoying neighbors stuck and as revenge for a misreable 19 years with them, he decides to get famous on the internet with a video of them stuck. 11x10 - SpongeBob's Old Buddy - SpongeBob gets an unexpected visit from one of his former classmates who was his childhood bully(excluding Blackjack) and this classmate challenges him to a long-awaited brawl at Goo Lagoon by 3 sharp or he will embarrass SpongeBob across the seven seas. SpongeBob seeks help from Mr.Krabs wanting to learn his naval techniques to defeat the bully. 11x11 - Football For Friends - The leading quarterback for The Bikini Bottom Brawlers Football Team gets hospitalized after meeting a crazed fan and Patrick Star is actually appointed by Coach Fishlane to be the substitute quarterback. Patrick is bad at football and does some practice with SpongeBob and Sandy so he can bring The Brawlers into fame since they haven't won a championship since how ever long ago. 11x12 - The Octopus Residence - Squidward Tentacles gets a letter from Bikini Bottom's Best Homes Of The Deep saying they love Squidward's house style and want his house to be an exhibit at their new museum in downtown. Squidward then has his house taken not a mere minute later and is forced to stay with either SpongeBob or Patrick. 11x13 - Stick Your Fins Up and Cook Me A Patty - Plankton thinks up of a core element he has not included in stealing the formula for years which is to hold Krabs and Squidward hostage and force SpongeBob to cook him up a krabby patty. After being dumbfounded of that, Plankton initiates this plan with a laser and SpongeBob, not wanting that little twerp to win, tries other recipes. 11x14 - The Squidward And Squilliam Show - Squidward starts another talk show, which this time is more popular than the Season 7 one but Squilliam gets a job on his show as the assistant reporter and SpongeBob is the cameraman. Squidward and Squilliam however need to learn to get along to keep the show alive or else BBNTV(Bikini Bottom National Tele-Vision) drops the program from their network. 11x15 - Diamond Dilemma - SpongeBob buys a box of diamonds he is going to give to his mom as a Mother's Day gift. Mr.Krabs, who wants the diamonds for himself, searches his belongings and to give one to SpongeBob as a traded gift for diamonds but has trouble along the way. 11x16 - Invader Plankton! - Plankton steals Sandy's brand new rocket to launch and scare Mr.Krabs with but ends up flying it to the moon instead where he meets a colony of aliens who desire Krabby Patties(they saw them from their spaceships when visiting Earth). Plankton and the aliens bond due to having a common enemy and decide to teamup and invade The Krusty Krab with spaceships to obtain the patties. 11x17 - Dance At The Apron - Beatrice, the owner of Grandma's Apron informs Pearl Krabs that she is hosting a dance tonight involving them and other invited guests. Pearl however can't find a fancy enough dress and Mr.Krabs tasks SpongeBob to buy one for her at the mall but Beatrice thinks SpongeBob is her date and the two have to convince her they are just looking for a dress but must also not be seen by Pearl's friends. 11x18 - Rocking Out - Patrick Star is somehow tricked into renting out his rock house to a rockband for the weekend. Patrick can't find anywhere to stay and SpongeBob is sick and in bed. Patrick turns to Squidward, who is annoyed by the loud music and sleep-deprived to get the band out of there. 11x19 - Money Mangled - The Krusty Krab was robbed and mangled of money overnight and SpongeBob and Mr.Krabs leave to hunt down the criminal since Krabs does not appreciate having his money taken away from him. Squidward takes this as an advantage to relax but he actually stole the money to get a day off and must hide it or return it. Plankton also decides to try and steal the formula having free-roam around the restaurant. Note : This is a half hour long special. 11x20 - Bubble Bass Mass - Bubble Bass decides to climb onto SpongeBob's house roof and sit on it with his fat butt to teach SpongeBob a lesson not to best him in cooking and to also make SpongeBob homeless since his butt's mass will make the house cave in at some point. SpongeBob tries getting help from everyone in town but nobody wants to help since they are scared of Bubble Bass. There is only one more character to ask that is not scared, Sheldon J. Plankton. 11x21 - Jelly In The Netty - The Flying Dutchman catches all the jellyfish in town with his big fishing net to extort them of jelly so he can use it to dump the whole town in to keep them from going outside. Friend(formerly NoName), that blue jellyfish that previously rescued the jellyfish from Krabs before with SpongeBob needs Sponge's help again before the jellyfish and townspeople are screwed over. 11x22 - The Boating Extravaganza - Mrs.Puff takes SpongeBob and everyone else on a field trip on board a cruise ship but the ship strikes a rock three hours into the voyage and begins to sink. SpongeBob and Mrs.Puff have to work together to get the class and all the other passengers off before the goo consumes the whole ship. 11x23 - Flaming Squid - Mr.Krabs orders Squidward to take anger management classes to improve his attitude but it only gets harder when SpongeBob is actually the anger management teacher on his dayoffs from frycooking. Squidward must control his temper or else he fails the class and will be deported to an anger management island to live on for the rest of his life. 11x24 - Starfish Day - Patrick Star's entire family comes to visit Patrick Star for Starfish Day and Patrick and SpongeBob are stunned to hear that the entire family wants to make SpongeBob a member of their family for being a great friend to Patrick. Squidward meanwhile wants to avoid Sam Star after their previous encounter in Season 7. 11x25 - Gary Meets Larry - Gary The Snail meets Larry The Lobster and is impressed with the man Larry is. He is so impressed that he wants Larry to be his new master making bad memories from Dumped returning. Also, instead of being against him, Patrick actually helps SpongeBob this time to convince Larry that Gary is his snail and to impress and win back Gary. 11x26 - Patrick's Secret Admirer - Patrick Star receives tons of love letters in his mailbox and thinks he has a secret admirer and along with SpongeBob wants to find this admirer. The admirer however is Plankton who scammed the two on a wild goose chase to find and extort Krabby Patty samples from Patrick's rock since Patrick is a valued "krustomer." 11x27 - Old Man Banned From Town - Old Man Jenkins is banned from Bikini Bottom after being criticized by Squilliam for not paying his bills. SpongeBob tries to uncover the mystery and realizes that Squilliam framed Jenkins so he can knock down his house and build condomiums on the property named "The Squilliam Tower" to make even more money and fame. Note : The Squilliam Tower is a spoof of The Trump Tower which was also built by a billionaire named Donald Trump. 11x28 - Fairy Eugene - Mr.Krabs wants more dollars and decides to sneak into people's houses in the dead of night and play as a tooth fairy and yanks people's teeth out after numbing the mouth so they won't wake up and he can steal the real cash from their piggy banks. Krabs however is caught in the act by a young boy and girl who think he is the actual tooth fairy. SpongeBob meanwhile has a nightmare of being squirted with mustard. 11x29 - Chains Of Fame - Mr.Krabs with the help of the mayor opens a chain of restaurants named The Krusty Krab across the Pacific and SpongeBob and Squidward have to advertise the new restaurants. Plankton, curious, wants to rob one of the new Krusty Krabs and steal a patty that way since Krabs won't stop him but Krabs has hired bodyguards to guard the new places. 11x30 - Time Travel - SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward time travel using Sandy's new time machine and go back to 1988 where SpongeBob and Patrick were only two year old toddlers and Squidward was 23 and wanting to get into the disco business and also sporting an afro. The three however can not be noticed by their younger selves and must learn about them while not changing the future although Squidward also thinks that his future can be better if he forewarns his younger and happier persona. 11x31 - Mermaidman And Barnacleboy 10 - Bigger and Better - Mermaidman and Barnacleboy are shutting down the Mermalair for good after getting an offer by the director and creator of the New Adventures of Mermaidman and Barnacleboy to live in luxury in a solid gold mansion on top of Hero Hill which is 152 miles away from Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Patrick are forced to accept the coming fate and want to spend one more day with their heroes before they move far away into a new phase of life. Note : This is the last episode of the Mermaidman and Barnacleboy named episodes but don't worry, the old coots will be back as guests in Season 12 and beyond. Category:Seasons Category:Episodes